The present disclosure relates to telescoping slide assemblies, and particularly to telescoping slide assemblies mounted on racks to support a piece of equipment for movement relative to the rack. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to bracket systems for mounting telescoping slide assemblies on racks included in an equipment cabinet.
A telescoping slide assembly support system comprises a telescoping slide assembly, a vertical rack for use in an equipment cabinet, and a quick-mount support coupled to a stationary slide included in the telescoping slide assembly. The quick-mount support is configured to be coupled quickly and easily to the vertical rack to facilitate mounting the stationary slide included in the telescoping slide assembly in a fixed position relative to the vertical rack. A load-carrying slide also included in the telescoping slide can be coupled to a piece of equipment to support that equipment for movement relative to the vertical rack first into and out of the equipment cabinet.
In an illustrative embodiment, the quick-mount support includes a fixed retainer adapted to extend into a first retainer aperture formed in the vertical rack and a movable retainer adapted to extend into a second retainer aperture formed in the vertical rack. The quick-mount support further includes a linkage configured to move the movable retainer toward and away from the fixed retainer, at the option of a user gripping and manipulating the linkage, while a retainer lug portion of that movable retainer extends through the second retainer aperture formed in the vertical rack to mate and unmate the retainer lug portion and the vertical rack. The stationary slide can be separated from the vertical rack when the retainer lug portion of the movable retainer and the vertical rack are unmated. The stationary slide cannot be separated from the vertical rack when the retainer lug portion of the movable retainer and the vertical rack are mated.
Features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.